Day of Wrath
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: After Shadow sneaks into Venom's lab and reads his entry, he tries to kill Salley. Now, with Espio's help, she must hide from him. Also, Venom reveals a dark secret that she doesn't know...Rated T for violence, tiny sexy content, and a wee bit of language
1. Prologue

Day of Wrath

Prologue

**This is one of my other favorite stories and the one you've all been waiting for. Questions will be **

**answered and truths will be revealed.**

**But first, here's the prologue. Enjoy!**

At about midnight, in Spookstown, the evil sorcerer-wolf, known as Venom, was

typing up his diary entry on his computer.

He wrote these words; _"And so, in conclusion of today's entry, I will one day capture _

_Salley Hallivan, claim her as my child, and become dictator of this world. I swear it!"_

Suddenly, a red kitsune came in the room and yawned. "Sire," he said, "I don't mean

to interrupt you with whatever you're doing, but don't you think you should get some sleep? It is getting

late."

Venom started to yawn. "I suppose," he said. "Just hang on a second." He logged

off his computer and shut it off. Then, he and the kitsune walked away from the lab.

However, they didn't know that someone was spying on them. It was a black and red

hedgehog, hiding behind one of the generators. He then stepped away from it and walked over to the

computer.

"_This must be the computer that the GUN commander was talking about,"_ the black

hedgehog thought. _"Well, whoever this Venom character is, he must be up to something important."_ He

turned the computer on and it showed the login screen.

The black hedgehog scratched his chin. _"A password, huh? That shouldn't be so _

_hard to figure out." _He pressed his fingers on the keyboard and he was hacked into Venom's system. He

then clicked on the icon that said **"Diary"** and it showed a bunch of entries that Venom had written.

"_Now, let's see what this guy is up to." _The black hedgehog saw an old entry that

said _**"Friday, October 13, 1993"**_. He slowly read it, but then his eyes widened in shock as he read the rest.

"_Whoa! What the heck?! This is impossible!"_

**Who was that hedgehog and what was he talking about? Guess you'll have to wait about a day or two to **

**find out. R&R, please.**


	2. Chaotic Chase

Chapter 1

Chaotic Chase

Meanwhile, inside a small house, a purple cat-girl named Salley slept in her bed with

her light blue nightgown on.

Suddenly, a dark stranger came in and walked to Salley. He held his hand up in the

air, about to strike.

The cat-girl suddenly woke up and spotted the stranger.

She gasped. "Who's there?!" She turned on the light, revealing the stranger. She

was shocked. "Shadow?!" She accidentally fell off the bed, but got back up. "What are you doing in my

house?!"

Shadow glared at the girl. "Teaching you a lesson for what you did."

"Um, okay. I'm sorry I made you lick Jackie's face while doing a handstand at the

party, but that doesn't mean—"

"That's not what I mean, you idiot! I'm talking about you being a traitor. Everyone

trusted you, especially Espio. He gave you his love and comfort and how do you repay him? By lying to

him about your real family."

Salley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean."

"So what? It doesn't matter. For the sake of this world, I'm going to dispose of you."

Salley was surprised. "Excuse me?"

Shadow then grabbed the girl's neck and held up his hand, which was surrounded by

a yellow aura. "Say goodbye!"

Before he could strike, Salley pushed him back and ran to the other side of the room.

"What the heck are you doing?!" she asked.

"Hold still so I won't make a mess," said Shadow, striking another Chaos Spear. It

hit her arm. She held it and groaned in pain. Then, she grabbed her slippers, jumped out her window, and

ran away from Shadow. However, the black hedgehog was catching up to her.

"_Oh, what do I do? What do I do? Think, think, think!" _Salley didn't know what to

do, until she spotted a familiar building. _"The Chaotix Detective Agency. Of course. Why didn't I think _

_of that before?" _Salley ran to the building and quickly knocked on the door. "Someone, let me in!" She

knocked on it again. "Vector, Julie, Espio, anybody?! HELP ME!!"

No one heard the knocking noise, except for a magenta chameleon. He woke up and

heard Salley's screaming. He then got up, walked to the door, and opened it.

Salley sighed in relief. "Espio, thank God, you answered me."

Espio was surprised. "Salley, what are you doing out here at a time like this?" He

looked at her clothing. "And in your nightgown?"

"Look, I know it's really late, but I'm in huge trouble. I was asleep, but then Shadow

came in my house. HE TRIED TO KILL ME!!"

"What?"

"Do I sound like I'm lying? Look at my arm!" Salley showed Espio her bruise.

"Shadow gave me a Chaos Spear on that."

Espio was shocked. "He wouldn't try to do that…sometimes."

"Please, Esp. You've got to hide me from him. I'm really scared to do this alone."

She heard footsteps behind her. "He's coming this way! Please, help me!"

Espio grabbed Salley's hand. "Alright. Come with me. I'll find the perfect spot for

you." The two ninjas ran away from the agency to find a hiding spot for Salley.

They ran as fast as they could away from the hedgehog. However, Salley tripped

over a pot hole.

Espio helped her up. "Salley, are you okay?"

Salley held her foot in pain. "I twisted my ankle. I don't think I can keep on running."

Espio shrugged and then picked Salley up by her bridal side. "Hold on tight."

Salley wrapped her arms around Espio's neck and then he continued on running.

As they were, Salley looked back and saw Shadow behind them. "He's gaining on

us!"

"Don't worry, just hang on." They suddenly came to a cliff and stopped. "Salley,

quick! Use your Chaos Control!"

Salley was shocked. "What?!"

"DO IT!!"

Salley shut her eyes tightly and said, "Chaos Control!" Her black diamond on her

chest glowed and then she and Espio disappeared.

Shadow was too late to stop them. He thought, _"So, she can use Chaos Control? _

_How interesting."_ The black hedgehog used his Chaos Control to find Salley and Espio.

**Is Shadow going to find the two ninjas or will they get away while they still have the chance? Find out **

**next time.**


	3. Night in a Cave

Chapter 2

Night in a Cave

**I really don't have anything to say, except I'm not really feeling so well. I'm not quite sure what it is. **

**Maybe a little cold.**

**Well, enjoy chapter 2. (Sniffles)**

Shadow warped himself to a forest. He didn't see Espio or Salley anywhere. Then,

he spotted a dark cave.

Meanwhile, the two ninjas were hiding inside it. Espio was in his invisible form and

hid in a dark corner with Salley in his arms. They hoped that Shadow wouldn't find them.

The black hedgehog looked inside, but couldn't see anything. He then ran away and

continued on the search.

Espio looked behind him and saw that Shadow was gone. He sighed in relief and

turned visible again.

"That was a close call," he said. "He's gone, Salley. You're safe now." Espio

gently put Salley down on the ground. "How's your ankle?"

"It still hurts," Salley replied.

"Let me see." Espio removed one of Salley's slippers from her foot and pressed his

fingers on her ankle. "Does it hurt here?"

"Not really."

Espio moved his fingers up on her foot. "How about here?"

"Kind of."

Espio moved his fingers up a little more. "Here?"

Salley winced a little bit. "Yeah."

Espio let go of Salley's foot and put her slipper back on. "Maybe you should just let

it rest for a little bit."

Suddenly, a thunder cracked and a lightning flashed. Salley and Espio looked to see

raindrops pouring outside.

"Oh crap, it's raining!" said Salley.

Espio sighed. "Well, I guess that means we're stuck here until the weather clears up."

Salley shrugged. "How long do you think this storm will last, Espio?"

"I don't know. Probably won't clear up until tomorrow morning."

Salley felt depressed. "My parents are going to be so worried about me when they

find me gone. I just hope the rain will stop soon, otherwise…" Salley sighed sadly.

Espio touched Salley's cheek with his hand. "Salley, don't worry. We'll get out of

here soon. I promise." He hugged Salley tightly and she hugged him back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Espio let go of Salley. "Let's get some shut-eye." The two ninjas got themselves

settled for the night.

About an hour later, Espio was still sleeping, but Salley was shivering. Her side of

the cave was cold and all she had on was her nightgown and slippers. She opened her eyes and crawled

over to Espio's side.

She gently shook him awake. "Espio? Esp, are you awake?"

Espio began to stir, opened his eyes, and turned to the cat-girl. "Salley, what is it?"

"Um, well…it's a little cold back there…and a bit lonely too."

Espio knew what Salley wanted. "Do you want to sleep next to me?"

"Are you sure we're allowed to do that?"

Espio smiled. "It's not really going to matter. Besides, there's no one here except

us." Salley scooted closer to Espio and lied down next to him. She had that worried look on her face

again.

The chameleon noticed this. "You're still worried about your family finding you

missing, aren't you?"

Salley sighed. "Yeah. But it's also because of Shadow trying to assassinate me. I

just don't get it. What did I ever do to him that made him mad…besides making him do a handstand

while licking Jackie's face? I mean really. I would never want to hurt or betray anybody!

"I've been through tough times before, but not like this. First, Venom tries to

kidnap me and now I'm a target for a murder?! Everything just gets even more confusing and I hate it!"

Salley began to sob quietly.

Espio wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh…it's alright. Don't cry." He then

leaned forward towards Salley's face and kissed her on the lips, trying to calm her down. After a few

seconds, he let go and did something he had never done before. He kissed down onto Salley's neck.

Salley could feel his soft lips on her smooth skin. She moaned, "Espio…"

Espio took his lips away from Salley's neck and faced the girl. "You didn't mind if

I did that, did you?"

Salley touched her neck. "Actually, that felt a little…sensual." Salley smiled. "I

guess it's no wonder why we have a strong relationship, huh?" Salley leaned in and kissed Espio's long

horn.

The chameleon smiled back. "Guess not." He kissed Salley on the cheek. "Salley,

I believe you, no matter what Shadow thinks of you. And if he ever tries to hurt you, I'll have to teach

him a lesson."

Salley put her hands on Espio's face. "You're a great friend, Espio." Salley leaned

in and licked Espio's lips, hoping he knew what she wanted. Espio giggled and then opened his mouth,

letting her tongue travel inside. She did the same thing for him. As the two ninjas shared their frolicking

kiss, they held each other in their arms and cuddled while the storm poured down for the rest of the night.

**Author's Notes:**

**1. I agree with Salley. That _was_ sensual. Don't you agree with me?**

**2. Oh, and I'm sorry if you think the first few chapters are a bit cliché, but just try to bear it.**

**3. One thing I forgot to mention at the beginning. I found the perfect love theme for ****Salley **

**and Espio. It's called, "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins**

**4. R&R. **


	4. Huh?

Chapter 3

Huh?

**Okay, I'll be quite honest with all of you, but I didn't know what title to actually put for this chapter. So, **

**I decided to just slam it on here. **

**Well, enjoy.**

The next morning, the two ninjas were still sleeping until someone said, "Wakey-

wakey!"

Salley opened her eyes and saw a blue hedgehog standing right in front of her. She

gasped. "Sonic!" She looked over to the chameleon and shook him awake. "Espio."

The chameleon woke up and saw the hedgehog too. "Sonic, uh…" Espio blushed

in embarrassment and so did Salley. They then giggled nervously. "We were just…"

"Yeah, yeah," said Sonic. "I get it. Don't worry about it. But I don't understand

why you two were sleeping in a cave for."

"Well," said Espio, "we were trying to get away from the storm…Shadow."

"Why?"

"He tried to kill me," said Salley. "We really don't know why."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Well, that's Shadow for you."

"But you didn't tell me that he was so violent."

Espio sighed. "We should probably take you home, Salley." He stood up. "Is

your ankle feeling better?"

Salley stood up and shook her foot. "Much better."

"That's good," said Sonic. Then, the three friends left the cave and went outside.

While they were walking, Sonic exclaimed, "I just can't believe Shadow would try

to kill you, Salley. It's just weird."

"Sure is," said Salley. "I just wish he would tell me why."

"Touché," said Espio. Suddenly, he sensed something strange.

Salley was confused. "Espio, what is it?"

"I sense something…" He then gasped.

"Wha—"

Espio pushed Salley to the ground. "Look out!" Suddenly, a yellow arrow shot by

from a bush. A black and red hedgehog also appeared from it.

Salley gasped. "Shadow!"

"I knew I'd find you here," said the dark hedgehog. "Now, this time, I won't have

anyone interrupting me from getting rid of you."

"Hold on a sec, Shad," said Sonic. "Can't we all just settle this peacefully and let

bygones be bygones? Seriously, this killing business has to stop."

"I don't need that kind of talk from you, hedgehog!" Shadow then punched Sonic

in the gut and he fell to the ground.

The hedgehog turned to Salley. "Now, for you."

Salley was scared, until Espio came to her defense. "Wait, Shadow. We want to

know why you're trying to kill Salley and we want to know now."

Shadow growled. "I don't need to tell you."

"Shadow!"

Shadow shrugged. "Alright. I was assigned on a GUN mission to find out who

this Venom character is and what he's up to. I read his journal entry from fifteen years ago and I found

out that you're girlfriend's really the child of a monster."

Espio was confused. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

Shadow shrugged. "Don't you understand English?! She's been one of Venom's

cronies all this time!"

Salley was shocked. "No, that's not true!"

Espio glared at the hedgehog. "Shadow, you're lying!"

"I don't care if you don't believe me, but I'm not going to let her rule this planet!"

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"Fine, then I'll destroy you too." Shadow charged up some energy. "Chaos—"

"STOP!!" someone screamed. Shadow turned to see a brown wolf wearing red-

stained clothes and a cape.

Espio was surprised. "Bone!"

The wolf walked up to the hedgehog. "Don't kill her!"

Shadow glared at Bone. "Hmph, and why should I listen to you? You're just one

of Venom's henchmen trying to rescue her and bring her to him."

"For your information, I happen to be against Venom."

"Well, I don't care. I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way."

Bone took out his sword. "As you wish." Shadow tried to strike Bone with his

Chaos Spear, but the wolf redirected it and hit him. Then, he took out his sword and gave Shadow a few

cuts on his torso area. The black and red hedgehog fell down, feeling weak.

Bone faced the others. "Anyone else want to meet the same fate as him?" There

was no response. "I didn't think so." Bone put his sword away.

Espio faced him. "Bone, what's going on?"

"It's quite a long story, but it doesn't matter. Please, I need to talk to your

girlfriend, now."

Espio moved aside so Bone could walk up to Salley.

He did and sighed. "Salley…you may not know or remember me, but I've known

your parents for many years now. We were once in high school together and we've been great friends. I

also helped them raise money for their marriage. But, anyway, you know that black diamond on your

chest?"

Salley touched her chest. "Oh, you mean my birthmark?"

"It's not a birthmark; it's a symbol from a curse."

Salley was shocked. "A curse?"

Bone nodded. "It's the symbol of the Diamond of Darkness. It gives you power

and sometimes immortality."

"How do you know about this?"

"Because I have the same one on my hands and chest too." He held out his palms.

"See? But, besides the symbols, there's something we have in common."

"What's that?"

Bone sighed. "This may seem a bit shocking to you, but…you and I…are related."

Salley couldn't believe it. "We're…what?!"

"We're cousins. Second cousins, actually."

Salley was totally stunned. "Oh my God, I'm related to a wolf?! How is this

possible?!"

"It is quite a long story," said a voice. Everyone turned to see another wolf, one

that almost looked like Bone, wearing green stained clothes and a black cape. "But it's a shocking one

too."

Bone glared at the wolf. "Rome."

Salley was confused. "Huh?"

Bone turned to Salley. "That's Venom's real name."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Yes," said Venom. "It's true that my name is really Rome the Wolf, but I

changed it to Venom sixteen years ago." He glared at Bone. "Get away from her!"

"I will not!" said Bone. He defended Salley. "You won't be taking Salley away

from anyone on my watch!"

"Well, then I guess we should settle this like last time."

Bone and Venom glared at each other. However, before they could do anything,

someone shouted, "What's going on over here?" Everyone turned to see a bunch of people, including the

Chaotix, Sonic Team HQ, the Hallivans, and a couple others.

Salley was surprised. "Mom, Dad!"

The green cat-woman was surprised to see her daughter. "Salley, what are you—"

When she saw Venom, she gasped. _"No, it can't be!"_

Venom smirked. "Hannah, what a pleasant surprise. It's been years since we've

seen each other. You sure have changed." He then faced the orange cat-man and frowned. "Hello,

Corey."

Corey glared at Venom.

Salley was surprised. "Wait, you know my parents?!"

"Of course I do, Salley," Venom replied. "We were once in high school together.

In fact, I once fell in love with your mother, until she ended up marrying him!" Venom pointed at Corey.

Hannah shrugged. "I already told you, Venom. I was never in love with you and

you actually tried to force me into marrying you!"

"We made a deal, Hannah, and you only made half of it. Now, I end up hunting

down Salley and bringing her here myself."

"I didn't want you to take Salley away from me. She's my daughter."

"Well, if you would've actually agreed to my proposal, I wouldn't have to do

this."

Hannah shrugged again.

Salley was confused. "Mom, what's he talking about?"

Venom smirked and then circled around Hannah. "So, my instincts were correct.

You never did tell her your little secret. Well, that's pretty ironic. And I thought it was the kids these

days who were keeping secrets from their parents."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Salley.

"Well, since your parents never said anything about me, I guess I'll have to do it

myself." He faced Hannah. "Do you mind?"

Hannah sighed. "No."

Venom smirked and then faced everyone else. "You see, I wasn't always a

cruel, selfish, immortal being as you see me today. In fact, I used to be a kind caring person."

**I will continue this with flashbacks soon. Now, just note this, I may separate them into a couple chapters. **

**I don't know how many, but I'll see what I can do.**

**In the meantime, R&R.**


	5. Flashback Part 1

Chapter 4

Flashback Part 1

**Okay, I have to say that sometimes, Thursday s are considered one of the luckiest days of the week **

**besides Friday and Saturday. The reason why is because of:**

**I have no homework**

**I did my dance really well for a certain number at the drama club**

**I saw my friends when I walked outside**

**Well, that's enough from my big fat mouth. Here's the first part of the flashback.**

_Flashback_

_Venom's POV_

_I was an orphan back then. My real parents abandoned me when I was a lad. So, _

_I ended up living with Bone and my uncle, Freddrick. He treated me like I was his own _

_son, and I was glad of that. __However, we were very poor and all we had was a small _

_shack in the middle of a forest. We each did our __part to keep ourselves well, healthy, __and _

_alive, even though it was difficult._

_Then, one day, when I was nineteen years old, I was sitting behind a tree, feeling _

_bored. Just then, I heard a scream. I didn't know what it was, so I ran to check it out._

_When I finally reached the sound, I saw that it was from a young green cat-_

_woman hanging from a tree branch._

_She screamed, "HELP ME!!" The branch was about to break._

"_Don't worry, miss," I said. "I'll catch you!" The branch suddenly snapped and _

_the cat-woman began to fall. But then, I ran over and caught her in my arms. _

_At that moment, when I first laid my eyes on her, I knew she had to be the one _

_for me._

_The cat smiled. "Thank you for saving me."_

_I blushed a little bit and replied, "Um…you're welcome." I didn't know what to _

_say at first, but then I introduced myself. "I-I'm Rome the Wolf."_

"_Nice to meet you, Rome. I'm Hannah the Cat." _

_When I heard that name, my heart started to burst out._

"_I've got to get going, but it was nice meeting you. And thanks again." As I_

_watched Hannah run away like that, my stomach churned because I sadly knew that I would never see _

_her again._

_My sad thoughts were then interrupted when I heard someone scream, "ROME!!" _

_I knew that voice, it was Bone's. I ran back to the shack to find out what the commotion was about._

_When I got there, I saw Bone inside the shack with my uncle lying on the floor. _

_There was blood on his lips and he was coughing really badly._

_I was shocked. "What happened?!"_

"_Father has tuberculosis! Help me get him on the bed." I walked over to my _

_uncle and helped Bone pick him up and put him on his bed._

_The doctor had told us that he was dying, so we spent the last few hours with _

_him in his room._

_Uncle Freddrick said in a hoarse voice, "Boys, I'm afraid…this is my final hour with _

_you."_

_Bone was worried. "Father, no!" His eyes were welled up in tears._

_My uncle put his hand on his cheek. "Bone, please, do not fret. I will always be _

_with you in spirit. I'm very proud that you're my son." He then turned to me. "Rome, you've been a _

_great family member to me too. I had so much fun with you."_

_I was touched by his words. "Uncle…"_

_He then handed us two sheets of paper. We took them._

_I was confused. "What are these?"_

"_They are copies of your new schedules. I transferred you both to Woodkill _

_High School." _

"_High school?" asked Bone._

_Uncle Freddrick nodded. "Yes. Since you two are going to live independently, I _

_thought you'd get an education. Besides, there's a special science convention that you'll like." He began _

_to cough. He gasped for air. "I know…you'll do…what's right…for yourselves." With that, he slipped _

_away in death and we mourned over it._

**It's sad, I know. See what the next part of the flash back will be like.**


	6. Flashback Part 2

Chapter 5

Flashback Part 2

_On our first day of school, Bone and I got our original schedules and headed to _

_our classes._

_While I was heading to mine, I couldn't believe who I just saw. It was Hannah, _

_the girl I rescued and fell in love with. However, I saw her with another man, an orange cat, and they _

_were kissing! When I saw them, I became so raged with anger and jealousy. I thought for sure that _

_Hannah was single, but I was wrong._

_After they stopped, Hannah faced me and said, "Rome! I can't believe you're _

_here!"_

"_Actually, yes. I was transferred here with my cousin, Bone." _

"_That's really cool. Oh, I'd like to introduce someone to you." She walked over _

_to the orange cat. "This is my boyfriend, Corey Hallivan."_

_Corey held out his hand. "Hannah's told me all about you. It's a pleasure to _

_meet you in person."_

_I wasn't happy about Corey's kindness, but I shook his hand anyway. "Thanks. _

_How long have you been dating Hannah for?"_

"_Almost seven years."_

_I was shocked. "What?!"_

"_It's true," said Hannah. "We're officially the most popular couple in school. _

_It's no wonder why."_

_I softly growled, and then the bell rang. "I've got to get to class."_

"_Okay," said Hannah. "See you later." I walked away from the two, still feeling _

_angered. __**"I cannot believe it! Hannah's in love with someone else, and they've been dating for almost **_

_**seven years. Ugh!"**__ I sighed. __**"Oh, well, I guess I'd better just get used to it."**_

_About a couple weeks later, they opened up an afterschool science convention. _

_Bone and I signed up for it. _

_I couldn't believe who was our lab partner; Corey. I wasn't happy about it._

_The project that we were assigned to do was to make curing potions out of the _

_chemicals we had to use. However, it was hard for me to concentrate with Corey around. I couldn't _

_stand to work him anymore. Then, I decided to do something else._

"_**With this love potion," **__I thought, __**"I will make Hannah fall in love with me and **_

_**poor Corey will be single."**__ Then, I started laughing evilly._

_Bone saw me and gasped. "Rome, what are you doing?! We're not supposed to _

_do that!" He tried to stop me, but my arm accidentally knocked over a dangerous chemical and it _

_spilled onto my experiment. Then, it exploded and the whole building was destroyed. _

_There were only a few survivors, including Corey. However, Bone and I were _

_killed along with the others. Our clothes were also stained by the chemicals._

_Everyone mourned over us, especially Hannah._

_After our funeral, an evil spirit called the Diamond of Darkness had placed a _

_curse on us and we were resurrected. _

_It then said, "Rome and Bone the Wolf, I have decided to give you both a_

_second chance to live. However, there is one little price you have to pay._

_You now have vampire forms and your fate is to suck up blood for nutrition._

_Also, you are now destined to one day take over this world. Disobedience_

_of my orders will cost you your lives."_

_I had accepted this._

_However, Bone said, "Rome, no! You know that it's wrong."_

"_Hmph! I don't even want to know the meaning of the word."_

"_But, Father said—"_

"_Oh, please. Your father was nothing but a foolish mortal." _

"_Rome!" Then, I got into a huge fight with him and I scratched his eye with my _

_claws._

_After that, I started my own kingdom, made creatures from my DNA, and I _

_renamed myself, Venom the Wolf._


	7. Flashback Part 3

Chapter 6

Flashback Part 3

_Normal POV_

_A year later, at nighttime, Hannah was in her room with her nightgown on, _

_brushing her short green hair. She was also humming a sweet tune._

_However, she stopped because she thought she heard something. She turned her_

_head to see what it was, but no one was there. _

_Then, she went back to the mirror to fix her hair._

_Suddenly, a low male voice said, "Hello, Hannah."_

_Hannah gasped and turned to see a brown wolf wearing a black cape. She said _

_nervously, "Wh-who are you and how do you know my name?! More importantly, how did you find my _

_house?!"_

_The wolf walked over to the cat-woman slowly. "Hannah, don't you recognize _

_me?"_

_Hannah nervously took out a steak knife. "Don't make me use this! Get out or _

_I will!"_

_The wolf smirked and put his hand on Hannah's lowering the knife. "You don't _

_need this." Then, Hannah dropped it to the ground and backed away._

"_You know who I am, Hannah," the wolf said._

"_No, I don't know who you are," Hannah said, still shaking nervously._

_The wolf put his hands on Hannah's cheeks. "Look closely at my face. _

_Remember, we were in high school together and I once saved your life from falling from a tree."_

_Hannah looked into the wolf's piercing red eyes. His face was familiar, but his _

_eyes had changed._

_Hannah couldn't believe it. "R-Rome?"_

_The wolf nodded. "Actually, I have a new name, now. Call me…Venom."_

_Hannah gasped. "But…but that's impossible! You and Bone died during the _

_chemical explosion last year!"_

"_Well…I did, but I was resurrected. Long story, but that doesn't matter _

_anymore. I'm alive and well on this planet."_

_Hannah still couldn't believe it. She was still scared._

_Venom knew what she was thinking. "Go on, Hannah. Touch me. I'm real."_

_Hannah slowly moved her quivering hand towards Venom's cheek, but stopped._

"_Do not be afraid."_

_The cat-woman then felt Venom's furry cheek. She actually felt it. She was _

_surprised. "It is true! Oh my God!"_

_Venom smiled. "Didn't I tell you?" He wrapped his arms around the cat. _

"_Hannah, I missed you so much. I never stopped thinking about you, especially in death."_

_Hannah hugged Venom back. "I missed you too, Rome. I mean, Venom."_

_Venom let go of Hannah. "It's a good thing that I am alive, because I have _

_something to tell you." He put his hands on Hannah's shoulders and sighed. "Hannah…I've been in love _

_with you since I saved your life. Your magenta eyes, your silky green hair, everything about you is _

_perfect." _

_Hannah couldn't believe Venom's words. "Venom, I—" The wolf silenced _

_Hannah by kissing her on her lips. Hannah's eyes widened, but then closed. She didn't know why he _

_was doing this._

_He finally let go of her and Hannah gasped for air._

_She blushed. "Why…why did you do that?"_

"_I was showing you how much I love and care about you. I've been waiting to _

_feel your lips on mine for a long time. Besides, I came here for a very good reason."_

_Hannah was confused. "What's that?"_

_Venom held Hannah's hand in his. "To ask for your hand…in marriage."_

_Hannah was surprised. "Marriage?"_

"_Yes. I want you to be my wife and I want to raise a family, have kids, but _

_most importantly, be with you…forever." He then reached into pocket and pulled out a golden ring with _

_a red ruby on it. "So, will you?"_

_Hannah hesitated. Before she could answer, Venom slipped the ring on her _

_finger. Hannah looked at it and sighed. "Venom…I think you're a very sweet man, and I'm truly faltered _

_by your offer."_

"_But…?" asked Venom._

_Hannah took off the ring and gave it back to Venom. "But I'm just not ready _

_for this yet," Hannah lied. "Weddings are such huge commitments and I want to wait a little while until _

_I'm ready."_

_Venom knew that Hannah was lying. "There's someone else, isn't there?"_

_Hannah finally gave up and sighed. "Alright, to be honest…I'm afraid I don't _

_love you back. I'm sorry, but I've known Corey longer than I've known you. He's been my best friend _

_since the sixth grade and the only friend I've ever had. We've had so many moments together and I don't _

_ever want to end our relationship. Please, I hope you understand."_

_Venom became angry. "That nuisance doesn't deserve to be your boyfriend!"_

_Hannah was shocked. "Excuse me?"_

"_He's nothing but a stupid fool always showing off his inventions and _

_scientific knowledge!"_

_Hannah couldn't believe Venom's horrible words. "I can't believe you would _

_say something like that! He was your lab partner and your friend!"_

"_He was __**not**__ my friend! I've always hated him because I knew that you were _

_in love with him. At the day of the science convention, I became so jealous that I was trying to make a _

_potion so you'd fall in love with me!"_

_Hannah gasped. She didn't know that Venom was so cruel._

_The wolf sighed. "Hannah, please. For your own sake and mine, marry me."_

_Hannah pulled away from Venom. "I won't! I already told you that. Now, _

_get out of my house before I report you to the authorities!"_

_Venom glared at Hannah. "I'm not going anywhere until you agree to my _

_proposal."_

"_NO!!" Hannah then kicked Venom between his legs and ran out of her room._

_Venom groaned in pain and held onto that part. Then, he growled. "You can _

_run, Hannah the Cat, but you cannot hide." He then ran to catch the cat-woman._

_Hannah ran all over the house, until she found the coat closet in the hallway. _

_She quickly went inside, closed the door, and locked it with five different locks. She leaned against it and _

_breathed softly._

"_**What happened to him? Something's very wrong. And those eyes…how did**_

_**they change from brown to red? Oh, I just hope he doesn't see me!"**_

_Venom came to the hallway where Hannah was hidden. He said, "Hannah, _

_come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_Hannah was really scared and was afraid that Venom might find her._

_The wolf then found the closet. He walked close to it and was about to turned _

_the knob._

_Suddenly, there were some ringing noises. Venom walked over to hear that _

_they were from the telephone. _

_When the answering machine went on, the voice said, __**"Hey, Hannah. It's me, **_

_**Corey. I miss you so much. Listen, I wanted to ask you if—"**_

_Before Corey could finish his sentence, Venom picked up the phone and said, _

"_I'm sorry, but your call has just been disconnected." He then hung up and mumbled, "What an idiot." _

_He walked back to the closet door and put his sharp finger nail in the lock. When he turned it, the other _

_locks began to unlock._

_Hannah was shocked and confused by seeing all the locks moving. _

_Suddenly, the door flew open and Venom pulled Hannah out of the closet. She _

_tried to run away, but Venom used his telekinetic powers to make her frozen. He picked her up and _

_walked back to her room._

"_Put me down, you jerk!" Hannah screamed._

"_No," Venom replied. "Not unless you cooperate with me!"_

_Hannah shrugged and screamed until she and venom got back to the bedroom. _

_Then, Venom pinned her to her bed and she breathed heavily._

"_Listen to me," he said. "I will tell you this one more time and one more time _

_only. I want __**you**__ to marry __**me**__. Got that?"_

_Hannah took a deep breath and said, "Look, I already said this for the last time, _

_no. I don't love you. Someday, I will marry Corey Hallivan and nothing you can do or say will change _

_my mind. So, just leave me alone before I lose my sanity!" Some tears flowed down Hannah's eyes._

_Venom then took pity on her and sighed. "Fine. I'll let you marry that _

_nuisance."_

_Hannah sighed with relief. "Oh, thank you."_

"_However…you have to accept one condition from me."_

_Hannah sighed. "What's the condition?"_

"_Nine months after you become pregnant, you must promise me that you'll _

_give me your first-born child."_

_Hannah was surprised. "But, why would you want my first-born child for?"_

"_Well, for two reasons. Reason number one, because I'm way too much in _

_love with you to marry another woman. Reason number two, I want someone to claim as my own…to _

_rule by my side when I take over this world."_

_Hannah was confused. "What do you mean by 'taking over this world'?"_

"_That's not important. All I want is your answer."_

_Hannah thought about it and said, "Well, that depends because if you really _

_want my child so badly, you're going to have to wait. Reasons, because first, I need to marry Corey. _

_Then, we have sex and do our little baby business. After that, I become pregnant and after nine months, _

_it'll be born. And that usually takes a while."_

_Venom suddenly began to laugh._

_Hannah was confused. "What's so funny?"_

_Venom took a deep breath and sighed. "Hannah, who says that you and __**Corey**_

_will be doing the 'baby business'?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't you know?"_

_Hannah thought about it and gasped, for she realized what Venom wanted. _

"_Oh, no, no, no, no! Anything but that, please!"_

"_What? You didn't actually think I wanted a child born from Corey's blood, _

_did you? That's so disgusting."_

"_B-but, then I'll lose my virginity to you!"_

"_It's either you do it…or I'll kill your precious Corey and you'll be forced to _

_marry me. Your choice."_

_Hannah didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose her virginity, nor did _

_she want to lose her true love. She didn't really have a choice. "I'll do it!"_

_Venom smirked. "Excellent. I knew you'd come to your senses."_

_Hannah felt so ashamed that she began to sob._

_Venom put his hand on her cheek. "Don't cry, Hannah. I promise, after this _

_moment is over, everything will be fine. You'll have nothing to worry about…except for your pregnancy." _

_Venom kissed her lips and then her neck. Next he began to take off his cape and __unbutton his shirt… _

**(A/N: WARNING: this ****scene has been censored! Sorry, but it's rated T.)**

_About a half hour later, Venom just put his clothes back on. "Well, that _

_certainly was fun, wasn't it, Hannah?"_

_Hannah, who was covered up in blankets, damaged from Venom's 'work', _

_said, "You…cruel…sick…monster!"_

_Venom smirked. "Believe me, I may be a monster, but that's just me. Now, _

_let me just point out something. If there's ever a possible chance that you'll have more than one child, _

_twins or triplets (I doubt you'll have more than that), the first one that comes out of your womb will be _

_the one for me. But, just to be sure, in case they're identical, I will place a black diamond on his or her _

_chest as a symbol."_

_Hannah growled. "Just…go!"_

_Before Venom was about to walk away, he said, "Oh, one last thing, don't tell _

_anyone about this. We don't want to break Corey's little heart, now do we?"_

_Hannah sighed sadly and said, "No."_

**That certainly was bad, huh? Got to go!**


	8. Flashback Part 4

Chapter 7

Flashback Part 4

_A couple weeks later, Hannah paced back and forth in the living room, _

_looking scared._

"_Oh," she said to herself, "What to do, what to do, what to do? I'm a _

_nineteen – year – old cat and yet I'm pregnant with a wolf's child! Ooh, what'll I do? I can't do this by _

_myself! Oh, God, please give me a sign!"_

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang._

_Hannah walked over to the door. "Coming!" When she opened it, she _

_couldn't believe who was there. "Corey!"_

_The orange cat smiled. "Hey, Hannah." He wrapped his arms around her and_

_then walked inside. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too." Hannah quickly shared a little kiss on the lips with Corey. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I came by to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."_

"_But, what about your job at the science committee in Mobotropolis?" _

"_I quit."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I missed you. However, I got a new job here as an inventor."_

"_Oh my God, that's so wonderful."_

"_Yeah. I wanted to ask you something. I tried calling you last week, but _

_maybe you didn't get my message."_

_Hannah was surprised. "Wait, that was __**you**__ who called?"_

"_Yeah, but it said that it was disconnected before I got to finish."_

_However, Hannah knew that it was really Venom who said that. She giggled _

_nervously. "Well, I guess it needed new batteries."_

"_Maybe. I would've gotten here sooner, but I had to wait 'till Thursday to get _

_paid and to count my money. Then, I had to rush to the airport with my stuff and it took only a day to get _

_here. Next, I went to a hotel and it was hard for me to find the right address, but now, here I am."_

_Hannah sighed happily. "Corey, I'm just glad to see you again."_

_Corey smiled and blushed._

"_So, what did you want to tell me?"_

"_Oh, right. Come over here." Corey walked Hannah over to the middle of the _

_living room. Then, he took his hand in his and knelt down on one knee._

_He took a deep breath. "Hannah the Cat, you and I have been friends since _

_our first year I middle school and I was glad about that. We also treasured so many moments together. _

_And, as of now, I want to say that I want us to raise a family, have kids, but most importantly…be with _

_you." _**(A/N: I know that's what venom told Hannah before hey…you know. Remember, Corey wasn't **

**in that ****scene.)**

_Hannah was surprised. "Corey…"_

"_Will you marry me, Hannah?"_

_Hannah gasped. she knew that this would happen. "Oh, Corey I—" She then _

_remembered when Venom did his 'work' on her and to tell her not to tell Corey._

_The orange cat-man noticed her looking sad and stood up. "Hannah, what's _

_wrong?"_

_Hannah turned away from Corey. "It…it's nothing." She then sobbed quietly _

_with tears pouring down her face. _

_Corey heard her. "Are you crying? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." She cried even more. "Really."_

_Corey made her turn around and face him. "Hannah…you can tell me _

_anything you want. You've got to believe that. I promise to keep this between the two of us." _

_Hannah wasn't sure about how Corey would react if he told him her secret, _

_but she needed some help. She sighed. "Alright. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but I'm so scared _

_and I don't know what to do and I—"_

_Before Hannah could cry again, Corey said, "Alright, shh…" He put his _

_finger on her lips. "Just calm down, take a deep breath, and tell me what's wrong."_

_She shuddered, "I'm…I'm…I'm…"_

_Corey was confused. "You're what? Tell me!"_

"_I'm…" Hannah sniffled and gulped. "…I'm pregnant!"_

_Corey hesitated in shock. "What?!"_

_Hannah cried, "It's true. I found out a few weeks ago."_

_Corey couldn't believe it. "How could this be? I'm still a virgin, but you…? _

_Who?"_

"_I can't tell you that."_

"_Why can't you?"_

"_Because she was told not to," a voice finished for Hannah. The cats turned to _

_see a brown wolf with red-stained clothes and a black cape staring right at them._

_They couldn't believe it._

"_Bone?" Corey said. "You're alive?"_

_Bone sighed. "Yes, it is me. Hello, friends. I wish you didn't see me like this."_

"_But, we thought you died during the chemical explosion last year? How did _

_you survive?"_

_Bone sighed again. "It's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you it anyway. After _

_our funeral, Rome and I were resurrected by an evil spirit called the Diamond of Darkness. It gave us a _

_chance to live again and become immortals, but we had to pay one price. And that is to become vampires _

_and take over the world._

"_I didn't want to do it, though because…I didn't want to hurt you guys. _

_You're the only friends I've ever had."_

"_But, Rome did?" asked Hannah._

_Bone nodded slowly. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me."_

"_What happened to your eye?" asked Corey._

_Bone gently touched his left eye. "Rome gave that scar to me while we were _

_fighting. After that, I gave up and built my own lab so I could figure out how to stop this curse."_

_Corey scratched his head. "Well, that explains how you got back to life, but _

_what does that have to do with Hannah's pregnancy?"_

"_I was getting to that. I didn't actually __**see**__ what had happened, but I read _

_about it in his journal entry." He had a disgusted face. "Which was a little bit…disgusting." He gagged. _

"_I don't even want to think about it."_

_Hannah sighed. "Just tell him. It's okay."_

_Bone nodded. "Rome came to her house a few weeks ago and told her that he _

_was in love with her besides you. Then, he tried to force her to marry him."_

_Corey was shocked. "What?!"_

"_Wait, I'm not finished. After a few times, he finally gave up and told her that _

_he would let her marry you. However, she had to do something in exchange for that. And that's to give _

_him her first-born child, but he didn't want it born from your blood. So, he…" Bone sighed._

_Corey suddenly realized what he meant. "Wait, you don't mean…"_

_Bone nodded slowly. "He had sex with her."_

_Corey was so startled that he couldn't really speak. He turned to the green cat-_

_woman. "Hannah…why?"_

_Hannah began to panic. "No, Corey. Please, understand. I didn't want to do it, _

_but if I hadn't, he would've killed you. I didn't want to lose you." Hannah began to weep really hard and _

_she leaned on Corey's chest._

_Corey held her close and took pity on her. "Hannah…"_

"_I'm really sorry! This is all my fault. You probably hate me now, don't you?"_

_Corey was surprised to hear Hannah's words. "No, that is not true. I _

_wouldn't hate you for any reason, even if it __**was**__ your fault. I love you so much."_

_Bone walked over to Hannah and put his hand on her back. "He's right, _

_Hannah. Rome was the one who did this to you. You had nothing to do with it. So, don't feel bad about _

_it."_

_Hannah lifted up her head and sniffled. "But, what are we going to do about _

_it? After the baby's due, Rome's going to take it away from us. We'll have to wait 'till our next child _

_comes in the next nine months."_

"_You won't have to," Bone said. "Not yet, actually."_

_Hannah and Corey faced the wolf._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" asked Hannah._

"_You won't give him the child until he or she reaches the age of 15. That way, _

_you'll have some time to bond with it. Then, when it's old enough to take care of itself and then live with _

_him, even if it doesn't want to."_

"_But, Rome—"_

"_Rome can sit and wait. And if he ever gets impatient, he'll have to deal with _

_me."_

_Hannah smiled. "How can we ever thank you, Bone?"_

_Bone smiled back. "It's no big deal."_

_Hannah quickly hugged Bone._

_Corey smiled too. "Thanks a lot, Bone."_

_Bone shook Corey's hand. "Don't mention it." He was about to leave, but _

_then remembered something. "Oh, if you want, I could probably help you guys raise money for your _

_wedding."_

_Hannah and Corey looked at each other. _

"_That would be nice," said Hannah._

"_There's also a chance that we might invite you." _

_Bone smiled. "Sweet!" He gave them a piece of paper. "Here's my new _

_number, in case you need to call me. I wish you both good luck." Bone then walked out the door and _

_closed it behind him._

_Hannah smiled. "What a nice guy."_

"_Yep," agreed Corey. "What would we do without him?"_

_They both smiled at each other._

"_Oh," said Corey, "aren't you going to give me your answer?"_

_Hannah didn't know what Corey was talking about. "Huh?" She then _

_remembered. "Oh, right. Yes, Corey. I will marry you."_

_Corey smiled. "It'll take place in about nine months, but before the baby will _

_be due." He then hugged Hannah while spinning her around. They were very happy about their wedding._

**YAY!! Weddings, that'll be on the next chapter. I can hardly wait. R&R.**


	9. Flashback Part 5

Chapter 8

Flashback Part 5

_At the wedding, Corey and Hannah were holding their rings in their hands, _

_ready to say their vows._

_Corey went first and said, "From this day on, I, Corey Hallivan, take you, _

_Hannah the Cat, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer. _

_I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle with you in bad. Whenever you cry, I'll wipe _

_your tears with my hand. Whenever you get scared, I'll be there to protect and comfort you. And I _

_promise to always remain by your side, until death be part." He then slipped the ring on Hannah's finger__._

_Then, Hannah, who was trying to hold back her tears, said, "From this day on, _

_I, Hannah the Cat, take you, Corey Hallivan, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in _

_health, for ricer and for poorer. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle with you in bad. _

_Whenever you cry, I'll wipe your tears with my hand. Whenever you get scared, I'll be there to protect _

_and comfort you. And I promise to always remain by your side, until death be part." She then slipped the _

_ring on Corey's finger._

_The two cats turned back to the minister as he said, "And by the power _

_invested in me, I now pronounce this couple Mr. and Mrs. Corey and Hannah Hallivan!" Everyone _

_clapped and cheered for the newly wedded couple._

_Corey lifted up Hannah's veil and kissed her. They then hugged each other, _

_feeling happy about being married._

_Bone was at the wedding too. He smiled at them._

_At the party, everyone was eating, talking, and dancing._

_Hannah was with her friends, talking about her and Corey. _

"_I'm very happy that Corey actually married you," said one of the women, a _

_cream-colored rabbit with brown tipped ears and brown hair._

_Hannah smiled. "Thank you, Vanilla. I believe this all going to turn out fine."_

"_Hey, one question," asked another woman, "when exactly is your baby due?"_

"_Not until about a week or so, but—"_

_Corey then came in and said, "Excuse me, ladies. I hope I'm not interrupting." _

"_No," said Vanilla, "not at all."_

_Corey turned to his wife. "My love, may I please have this dance?"_

_Hannah took Corey's hand. "Of course you may." She got up from her seat. _

_Her friends wished her good luck as the two cats stepped on the dance floor. Corey put one hand on _

_Hannah's waist and held hers with his other. Hannah put her other hand on Corey's shoulder. Then, the _

_two began to do a slow dance._

_Hannah couldn't believe her ears when she heard the song. It was "If We _

_Hold On Together" by Diana Ross. She looked at her husband and said, "Corey, i-it's my favorite song. _

_How did you know?"_

_Corey smiled. "I had a hunch. I had it played just for you."_

_Hannah was so touched by Corey's words that she began to weep softly. _

_The orange cat wiped her tears. "Why are you crying?"_

"_I just never felt so happy before." Hannah sniffled. "We're now married _

_and soon, we'll be parents. How could this day get any better?" She hugged her husband tightly and said, _

"_I love you, Corey."_

_The orange cat smiled. "I love you, too, Hannah." The cats then leaned in _

_and kissed each other on the lips passionately._

_Suddenly, Hannah eyes widened and broke away from Corey. She had felt a _

_kick in her stomach._

_Corey was surprised. "Hannah, are you alright?"_

_Hannah held onto her stomach. "I'm fine. I just felt a little kick." There _

_was another one, but it made her felt worse. She knelt to the floor. "Oh, God. I…I think I'm feeling a _

_contraction!" She breathed heavily. _

_Corey was worried. "Oh no." He then shouted, "Someone, call 911! My _

_wife's going through labor!" Everyone started to panic._

_Bone ran and found a phone. He put a quarter in the slot and dialed the _

_number._

_He waited and then said, "Hello. My name's Bone the Wolf. I'm at a _

_wedding and there's a pregnant woman here going through labor." There was silence. "She just got _

_married to her husband." Another silence. "Don't ask me how, just get here!" _


	10. Flashback Part 6

Chapter 9

Flashback Part 6

_When the ambulance made it to the hospital, the doctors and nurses carried _

_Hannah in a wheel chair and rushed to the room. She was still gasping for air and her abdomen was _

_hurting even worse._

_Corey was following them. "Hannah," he said, "don't worry. You're going _

_to be okay. Just hang on."_

_Meanwhile, Venom was watching Hannah give birth from the roof. He _

_prayed that she would live._

_He then held out his hand and said, "Diamond of Darkness, give Hannah the _

_strength she needs to live while she's in labor." He then released his dark powers to help Hannah._

_About an hour later, Corey was sitting next to Hannah, who was resting _

_peacefully in her cot. _

_He kissed her on the forehead and said, "You did a great job, Hannah. I'm _

_proud of you. You're a mother now."_

"_I know," Hannah whispered with her eyes closed. She then opened them _

_and looked at Corey. They smiled at each other._

_Then, the doctor came in. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Hallivan, is it?"_

"_Yes," said Hannah. _

"_What are the results?" asked Corey._

"_Well," the doctor said, looking at his clipboard, "there's nothing really _

_much to say except, congratulations. Mrs. Hallivan, you just gave birth to two healthy baby girls." Then, _

_two nurses came in. They each had a bundle in their arms. In those bundles, were two little crying cats _

_with green and purple fur._

_Hannah gasped in surprise. "Oh my God." She took one bundle and Corey _

_took the other. "They're so cute!"_

"_They sure are," agreed Corey. The doctor and nurses then left the room._

_Hannah looked over to her baby. She realized that a black diamond was on _

_her chest. She looked out the window and thought she saw Venom._

_Corey noticed her looking worried. "Are you alright, dear?"_

_Hannah turned back to her husband and said, "Yes. I'm fine." _

_A few hours later, there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in," Hannah called out softly._

_The door opened and Bone stepped inside. "Hey. I heard the news."_

"_Hi, Bone," said Corey. "Come over here."_

_Bone walked over to where Hannah was sitting. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Just fine, thanks," Hannah replied._

_Bone looked over to the two newborn cats that Corey and Hannah were _

_holding. "So, two baby girls, huh?"_

"_Yep."_

"_What are their names?"_

_Hannah showed Bone her bundle. "This one's Salley and the one Corey's _

_holding is Halley." Bone looked over to the baby that Corey was holding. And then back to Hannah's. _

_Her fur was purple and her eyes were light blue._

_Hannah smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"_

"_Oh, no," said Bone. "I couldn't. I've never held a baby before in my life."_

"_Here, it's not that hard. Sit down." Bone sat down on the wooden chair. _

_Then, Hannah handed Salley over to him. "Just gently hold her in your arms, _

_but make sure you hold her under her head." Bone held onto Salley and put one hand under her head. _

_He smiled at her. "Hey, Salley," he whispered. He removed part of her _

_blanket and noticed the black diamond on her chest. _

_He sighed. "She's the one. Venom's soon-to-be child." He faced Hannah _

_and Corey. "Remember, don't give her to him until she's fifteen and also, treasure each moment with her _

_and Halley."_

"_We won't forget, Bone," said Hannah. "We won't."_

_End of Flashback_

**Well, that's the whole story, but how's Salley going to react to this? Find out next time.**


	11. Too Shocking to Be True

Chapter 10

Too Shocking to Be True

When Venom finished his story, Salley was totally shocked. "WHAT?!"

Everyone else had gasped at the story.

"Oh…my…God!" said Sonic, feeling sick to his stomach.

"This can't be!" said Ernest.

Salley was so startled that she didn't know what to say. "So, all this time, I

was born from Mom and _you_?!"

Venom nodded. "It all makes perfect sense. With the power of the

Diamond of Darkness inside you and my blood flowing through your veins, that would make you…my

daughter!"

"Yeah," said Ratchet, coming out of nowhere with Lawrence. "And since

we were created from Master Venom's DNA after you were born, that would make us your brothers."

The two imps cackled evilly.

Salley was so upset. "No! NO!!" She ran to Espio and cried on his chest

while wrapping her arms around him. He held her close, but gave Venom a cold stare.

Halley was confused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, time out!

Since Sal and I are twins, we were born first, and you were the one that made our mom become pregnant,

then…that means _I'm_ your daughter too, right?"

"Well, technically, yes."

"Then, how come I didn't get those Diamond of Darkness powers and the

symbol on my chest and Sal did?"

"It's true that you and your sister were both born from me and your

mother and you're twins, but since Salley came out three minutes before you did, I placed the Diamond of

Darkness on her, making her the child that I wanted. So, I just left you as a regular cat-girl."

Halley, feeling shocked, turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad, you knew

about this all along and you didn't even tell us?"

Corey sighed. "We're sorry, Halley. But, if we did tell you, you wouldn't

have understood."

Venom chuckled. "Yes, it's a pity. It seems that the only child born from

Corey's blood was that little brown cat-boy. So disappointing."

Everyone was surprised about that. Some looked worried and others

whispered to each other about it.

Espio faced Hannah, looking worried. "This isn't true, is it? Please, say

it's not true!"

Hannah looked away and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm afraid it is."

Espio gasped and then looked at Bone. "You knew about this too, didn't

you?"

Bone did nothing but shrug.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," said Shadow. "She's related to

Venom."

"I don't want to be the daughter of a necromancer!" Salley screamed.

"I'm sorry, Salley," Venom said in a soothing tone. "But, I'm afraid, it's

too late for you. I've already waited fifteen years for you to be with me, and I cannot wait any longer."

He stretched out his hand. "So, please, my darling, take my hand. Join me and together, you and I will

rule this world as princess and king."

Salley let go of Espio and stared at Venom, not knowing what to do.

"Salley, don't do it," said Bone. "He's just trying to use you so he can

destroy us all. Do you really want to have a father who cares about nothing but his plans for world

domination?"

Salley turned to the others.

"Salley," said Hannah, "I know what I did was wrong, but Venom really

made me become pregnant with you and Halley. Look at everyone around you. _We _are your family, he

isn't."

Everyone chattered about Salley to stay with them and not Venom. The

cat-girl just stared at them, speechless.

Then, Espio put his hand on her shoulder. "Salley…don't let him ruin the

times that we've been through together. I love you and I would let you decide on what you want. But,

please, stay with us."

Salley said nothing and turned back to Venom, who still had his hand

reached out. She then stared into his piercing red eyes. She couldn't resist the glow of them, so she

became corrupted and said, "I will…come…to you…Venom."

Espio was shocked. "NO!!"

Venom smirked and then used his powers to create a wave of his dark

power. Everyone got knocked out by it, except for Salley. Then, a huge force field surrounded Venom,

Ratchet and Lawrence. It had huge shockwaves of thunder, making it impenetrable.

"Let's see you step into the force field," said Venom. "Can you make it?"

Salley then took her first step and walked over to Venom. The others, that

were very week, tried to tell her to stop. However, Salley wouldn't listen.

Bone screamed. "Rome, leave her alone!"

Venom smirked. "That's it. Just a little closer." Salley then stepped

inside the force field and stretched her hand out to touch Venom's. When she did, she suddenly felt light-

headed and collapsed into his arms.

Espio gasped. "Salley!"

"Oh, don't worry," said Venom. "She's fine. Just a little unconscious."

Corey growled. "What did you do to her?!"

"Simple. I erased her memory and now, she won't remember anything

and listen to me."

Bone became angry and transformed into his vampire form. "Why you!"

He charged at Venom, but he couldn't pass the force field. It hit him and he fell to the ground.

The others helped him up.

_"Damn, I've never seen a force field that strong before," _Bone thought.

Then, Salley began to stir and woke up, with her eyes now changed into

red. "Huh? Wh-where am I?"

"Salley," Venom said in a soothing tone, "it's alright. It's me, your father."

Salley hesitated, but said, "F-father…?"

Venom stroked her hair lightly. "Yes, my daughter." He then pointed to

a puddle on the ground. "Look down there. Do you like the way that you look right now?"

Salley looked at herself and said, "No, Father. I don't."

"Well, I know how to fix that." Venom put his hand right near Salley's

chest, where her Diamond of Darkness symbol was. He then said, "Diamond of Darkness, show this girl

her true form." Then, Venom put his power in Salley's chest and her symbol began to glow.

Just then, a flash of lightning came from the sky and struck Salley. Her

body was beginning to change and so did her clothes. After that, she roared in anger and a flash of light

shown by.

It was so bright, that it blinded everyone's eyes. After it faded, everyone

looked to see what Salley had become. Instead of wearing a light blue nightgown with white slippers,

she wore a black jacket with a small light blue top, black pants, and black small-heeled shoes.

She also had black leather wings, fangs and her black gloves were changed.

Salley looked back down in the puddle. "I'm a vampire?"

"Yes, Salley," said Venom. "This is who you really are." He chuckled

evilly, but then laughed.

Espio clutched his fists with anger. "HOW DARE YOU TURN MY

GIRLFRIEND INTO A MONSTER?!" He then jumped in the air.

"Espio, don't!" Bone called to him. Espio didn't listen and was about to

attack Venom with his shurukins, until Salley used her powers to make the force field expand and hit the

chameleon. He fell down very hard.

"Espio!" cried Julie. She helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Espio shrugged. "We've got to stop them."

"I don't know if we can," said Bone. "With Venom's power combined

with Salley's, they've become more powerful than ever."

Everyone turned their attention back to Venom and Salley.

The evil brown wolf faced the cat-girl and held a sharp weapon with the

tip of his fingers. "Do you see this dagger? Take it."

Salley took the dagger and held it with a strong grip. "What shall I do

with it?"

"Look around you."

Salley faced the crowd.

"These people are our enemies. They don't want us to take over this

world nor do they want us live. So, you must do what they were going to do to us…kill them."

Everyone gasped and tried to tell Salley to not do it.

Then, Venom interrupted, "Unless…" He turned to Hannah. "…your

mother changes her mind."

Hannah faced Venom directly.

"Well, Hannah, are you going to finally sacrifice being the mother of the

Hallivans, marry me, and become my mortal queen as we take over this world?"

Hannah hesitated, but then had a stern look on her face. "No."

Venom was shocked. "What did you say?"

Hannah held onto Corey's hand. "Sorry, Rome, but I was never in love

with you. You just tried to force me to marry you and raped me for your own selfish reasons. I married

Corey because I love him and he would never do such a thing to me. So, I'm staying as Hannah Hallivan

and fighting against you."

Venom sighed. "I don't want to destroy you too, but you leave me with no

choice."

"You in what army?" asked Sonic.

Then, a bunch of zombies, witches, and other hideous creatures came from

behind him.

Knuckles glared at Sonic. "You had to ask, huh, hedgehog?"

"GET THEM, MY SLAVES!!" Venom screamed as his creations charged

at the crowd. They did the same thing and started to fight.

**I'm going to continue the rest of the battle scene next time. Sorry I took so long. I was busy. R&R, **

**please.**


	12. One Heck of a Rampage

Chapter 11

One Heck of a Rampage

**Okay, here's the scene. It's going to get bloody, just to let you know. Let me know if you like it.**

After the battle started, everyone began to attack. A lot of Venom's

creatures started cutting, punching, kicking, or using their dark powers against the anthropomorphic

animals. Lots of blood was spat out as well.

Venom laughed evilly. "That's it, my brethren. Scratch her eyes out!

Break his neck!"

Bone unleashed his attack. "Purple Lightning!" He shot a purple thunder

bolt at Venom, but the force field still blocked it.

The evil wolf called to imps, "Ratchet, Lawrence, he's all yours." The

two imps began to jump on Bone and attack him. Ratchet pulled his hair while Lawrence used his claws

and scratched him. He tried to pull them off, but they were too strong for him.

Then, the imps finally got off and Bone got knocked in the head by

Quarsh's spiky club. He fell unconscious with his head bleeding.

Venom chuckled. "Didn't stand a chance." He turned to Ratchet and

Lawrence. "Well done, boys."

"Thanks, boss!" the two imps said in unison.

Then, Corey stepped in. "Your battle's with me, Rome."

Venom began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, really? You, a mortal cat,

wishing to fight me, an immortal wolf?"

Corey gritted his teeth in anger. "For raping my wife and corrupting my

daughter, you bet I do."

Venom smirked. "Well, let's get to it then." He cracked his knuckles and

got into his position, ready to fight. "I've waited many years for this."

Corey got into his position too. "So have I." He began to charge at

Venom, ready to throw a punch. He did, but missed a few times. He finally hit him in the face, giving

him a nose bleed.

Venom touched the blood with his finger and licked it. "Is that the best

you can do?" He then punched Corey multiple times and used his powers to throw him backwards. Then,

a purple aura formed in his hands. "Dark Shadow Ball!" He released his attack and it hit the orange cat-

man. Purple electrical waves stunned his body, making him feel paralyzed.

Hannah saw her injured husband and gasped. "Corey!" She ran to him

and held his head up with her hand. She cried, "Are you alright?"

Corey looked at Hannah and said weakly, "Yes, I'll be okay."

Tears ran down Hannah's face. "Oh…Corey, I…"

Corey put his fingers on Hannah's lips. "Shhh…don't say anything. I

fought him for you…because I love you." He pulled Hannah close to him and kissed her passionately on

the lips.

They stopped when they heard Venom gag. "Augh! You mortals are

disgusting. I can't take anymore of this!" Corey hugged Hannah tightly in his arms, defending her.

Just before Venom could attack them, he felt something cut his back. He

reached on his back and pulled out a ninja star. He saw that it was Espio who threw it. "You vile boy!"

"Back off, Venom," said Espio. "Or you'll have to deal with me." He

was suddenly pushed by someone to the ground. He looked to see Salley.

"Don't you dare hurt my father!" she said.

"Salley, stop, please. You don't know what you're doing."

"I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but all I know is

that you're my enemy. And I will not let you destroy us!"

Espio kicked her off of him and tried to block her attacks.

Venom chuckled while he watched them. "Well, that was easy." He then

turned to Corey and Hannah. "I'll deal with you two later." He ran to his castle, leaving the two adult-

cats alone.

Julie sensed him and was curious about it. _"What is he up to?" _She used

her ESP powers to see what Venom was going to do. She saw that he was going to find a white crystal in

a secret place inside his castle. Then, she saw that he would try to destroy it with his powers and laugh

evilly.

After that, she gasped and went inside the castle to find the crystal before

Venom did.

Espio saw her go inside. "Julie!" He was then pushed to the ground by

Salley again. He looked up to her.

Salley glared down at Espio. "Fight me, mortal!"

"Salley…" Espio mumbled.

Meanwhile, Julie was infiltrating inside the castle from the roof.

Venom, on the other hand, was using the door. He searched through the

hallways until he found a strange door with a code decipherer. He pressed the buttons for the password

and scanned in his palm. Then, the door opened, and Venom rushed inside.

However, when he did, the crystal was gone. He was shocked. _"Where is _

_it?!"_ he thought as he was searching for it.

Then, he heard someone say, "Looking for this, Venom?" He turned to

see Julie standing near a wall, throwing the crystal in the air with her hand.

Venom was angry. "Give me the crystal, Julie."

Julie stopped throwing the gem. "I don't think so. Besides, I know that

you were about to destroy it so you'd let Salley stay corrupted and Bone feel dirty."

Venom growled. "That has nothing to do with you! Give it to me or else."

"Try me."

Venom charged up his Dark Shadow Ball attack and threw it at Julie.

However, she stopped it with her psychic powers and threw it back at him. Then, she grabbed a pipe with

them, dropped it on Venom, and twisted it around his body, crushing it.

"Later, sucker!" Julie said as she levitated up to the roof with the crystal

in her hand.

Venom growled. "I'll get you for this!"

When Julie made it outside, she saw Bone lying on the ground,

unconscious. "Bone!" She ran to him and held the crystal over his chest.

"Crystal of Light," she exclaimed, "take Bone's curse away and help him

regain consciousness." The white gem began to glow and its power was transferred to Bone. His symbol

had changed from black to white and his wings disappeared. He was no longer a vampire.

He then began to stir and he slowly opened his eyes, which were now

dark green instead of red.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Julie.

Bone slowly sat up, shook his head, and groaned in pain while holding his

head. "Oh, God, my head hurts." He turned to Julie. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out, I guess." She examined his skull, which was

covered in blood. "Oh my, your head's bleeding!"

Bone rubbed his head and felt the blood. "I should've known." He then

saw Julie tore off some of her skirt. "What are you doing?"

Julie didn't answer. Instead, she took the torn edge of the skirt and

wrapped it around Bone's head, using it as a gauze. "You could easily bleed to death, so I'm helping you

out." After Julie was done, she said, "Anyway, luckily, I was able to wake you up and take away your

curse by using this." She showed Bone the Crystal of Light.

The male wolf was surprised. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in a secret place in Venom's castle. He was going to destroy it,

but I got it before he did. I tied him up with a pipe."

"He kept it all these years? Why didn't I think of finding it there?" Bone

sighed and then realized something. "Wait. How'd you know how to remove my curse with that?"

"I read it in a book once when I was a lass. So, I pretty much know about

your past. And, I'm sorry about your father's death."

Bone was speechless. "I…I don't know what to say."

Julie smiled and handed Bone the Crystal of Light. "You should hold

onto this. You need it more than I do."

Bone took the crystal and sighed. "If only we could get Salley to snap out

of it, we'd do the same for her." The two wolves turned to see Salley fighting Espio.

Julie sighed. "C'mon, we'd better help Esp before Salley tries to kill him."

She stood up and was about to walk to the battlefield.

Bone then said, "Julie?"

The female wolf stopped and turned to him. "Yes?"

Bone's lips formed a little smile. "Thank you."

Julie smiled back and blushed. "You're welcome." Then, the wolves

walked over to join back in the battle.

**Okay, I know what you're thinking since you saw those two back there. If not, any guesses? I'm going **

**to make a oneshot of those two soon so you'll understand what I mean.**


	13. Bringing Salley out of Corruption

Chapter 12

Bringing Salley out of Corruption

**I'm terribly sorry about the wait, but I was busy with my band performance at a football game, going to **

**the homecoming dance with my boyfriend, and working my project. I've been a procrastinator on that **

**(the project, I mean). **

**Don't worry, though. I'm here, now. Enjoy this chapter.**

Meanwhile, Venom was still struggling to break free from the pipe

wrapped around his arms and body.

He then screamed, "ROX!!"

The reddish-orange kitsune suddenly rushed inside. "You called, sire?"

"Get this damn pipe off of me!"

"As you wish." Rox took out his knife and it quickly cut the pipe in half.

**(A/N: Okay, I know that a knife wouldn't really cut a pipe, but he's got a strong weapon, plus, this is **

**fictional.) **Then, the two villains ran back outside.

During the battle, Espio was still getting beat up by Salley. He was

injured and weak and he didn't know what to do. "Salley…please…stop!" he said in a hoarse voice. "I

don't want…to fight you."

"I don't care if you don't," Salley snarled. "I still won't let you get in the

way of my destiny!" She then got on top of Espio and began to crush his body.

The chameleon groaned in pain. "Salley…I know the real you is still there,

trapped inside your heart."

Salley raised an eyebrow in confusion and made an angry look on her face.

"You know nothing about me!"

"Yes, I do! We've known each other for almost a year. It's me, Espio,

your boyfriend."

Salley was shocked. "_Boyfriend_?! Ha! Don't make me laugh. I don't

give a dang thing about romance! All I care about is my father, because he treats me very well."

"Salley, Venom may be your father, but he doesn't want to take care of you.

He's just using you as his slave so he can try to destroy us all. Don't you see? You're being corrupted by

his mind control!"

Salley growled. "LIAR!!" She took out her dagger and held it up in the air,

ready to strike Espio.

However, before she could, the chameleon grabbed her wrists, trying to

stop her. She was a little stronger than he was, due to her vampire form. But, the edge of the knife only

made it close to his chest.

"Salley, your memory's been erased," Espio said, still trying to hold back

the dagger. "This is why you don't remember anyone, including me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't care," Salley replied.

"Then, why don't you think about it yourself?"

Salley hesitated.

"Try to remember the times when you first met me and how the others

loved and cared for you. Think about what's been happening before you even met Venom."

Salley gazed down into Espio's eyes and her head began to bring up her

memories from the past.

_Salley's Memories_

_With Hannah and Corey_

_Salley's parents were giving her a present for her birthday. She tore off the _

_wrapping paper, opened the box, and discovered two lime green shurukins and a lime green kunai._

_The purple cat-girl gasped. "Are these all for me?"_

_Corey nodded. "Just for you, sweetie."_

"_Happy Birthday."_

_Salley shrieked with glee and hugged her parents tightly. "You guys are the _

_best."_

_With Halley_

_Salley was sitting on the couch with Halley._

_The purple cat-girl sighed. "Hal, do you remember me talking to you about _

_Espio?"_

"_You mean that chameleon who taught you how to be a ninja?" asked _

_Halley. "What did he look like again?"_

"_He's kind of tall, magenta, has yellow eyes, a long horn, and he wears _

_purple ninja gloves and shoes. He's about two years older than me."_

"_Okay."_

"_Well…this is kind of a little strange to say this…but I sort of have a crush _

_on him, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me or if I should tell him about it."_

_Halley took a deep breath. "Sal, maybe you should tell him how you feel if _

_you really like him so much. And if he feels the same way, that great. If not, at least you were honest to _

_him."_

_Salley thought about it and grinned. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Hal!"_

_Halley smiled back. "Don't mention it. What are sisters for?" The two _

_cat-girls gave each other a high-five. _

_With Al_

_Halley and Salley were watching TV while sitting on the couch. _

_Suddenly, a little brown cat-boy came in and sprayed a mini water gun at _

_them. He laughed and then ran away._

_Salley shrugged. "Will he ever give up on those pranks?"_

"_I don't know," Halley replied._

_With Sonic Team HQ_

_Everyone was sitting in the room while Halley introduced Salley to them. _

_The gang all said their names to her._

_Salley smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you. I know that we'll be great _

_friends."_

_Sonic winked. "You've got that right." Everyone began to laugh in _

_happiness._

_With Jackie_

_While Halley was getting her stuff from the Raccoons' residence, Salley _

_was talking to a teenaged periwinkle raccoon-girl in black._

"_I remember you," the purple cat-girl said. "You were Hal's friend from _

_when she was seven years old. Jackie, was it?"_

"_That's right," said the raccoon. She shook Salley's hand. "Nice to see you _

_again, Salley."_

"_You too."_

_Jackie smiled brightly. "Oh my God, this is going to be so cool! We're _

_going to be best buds!"_

_Salley giggled. "Yep." But she was thinking inside her head, __**"Oye ve!" **_

**(A/N: This was an alternative scene from my fifth story "Reunited". It's a really good story. Check it out **

**if you haven't already.)**

_With Erin and Bartholomew_

_Salley was talking to the two rabbits in their living room. _

"_So, let me get this straight," the cat-girl said, "you two were actually _

_adopted by Cream's mom?" _

"_Yes," said the female rabbit, Erin. "It is quite obvious that my brother and I _

_don't look anything like our adoptive mother, Vanilla."_

"_She is right," agreed the male rabbit, Bartholomew._

"_Well, it's better to have a foster family than no family," said Salley._

_Erin smiled. "You sure know how to say the right words. I think we're all _

_going to be fine friends."_

_Salley smiled back. "I believe so too." _

_With Vector_

_Salley was with Vector inside a small room. They were having a discussion _

_on Salley's job interview._

_Vector had out a clipboard and a pencil. "So, Sal, what exactly are your _

_skills?"_

_Salley thought hard. "My skills…well, I'm good at ninjitsu, I like singing, I _

_usually help my parents babysit my little brother, and that's pretty much it."_

_Vector recorded the information down. "Interesting. And why exactly did _

_you want this job?"_

"_Um…well…" Salley didn't know what to say._

_Vector looked at her. "Not sure, huh?"_

_Salley gulped. "Yeah."_

"_That's quite alright. I'll just guess because your parents thought about it. _

_One last question, if you wanted me to assign you with a partner, who would you want to be with?"_

"_I guess Espio, unless you'd rather have me with that bee boy."_

"_Well, it's true that Esp's been kind of lonely lately." Vector wrote down _

_the final results. "Okay, as of now, you're going to come here every day from 9:00am to 6:00pm. I'll let _

_you know ahead of time of when you'll get your days off." He handed Salley a sheet of paper. "Here's _

_your salary. Welcome to the Chaotix Detective Agency, kid."_

_Salley smiled and shook the crocodile's hand. "Thank you so much, _

_Vector." _**(A/N: Again, an alternative scene, but from "My Feelings for You". It's the story when Salley **

**admits to Espio that she likes him. Another good story. Check it out.)**

_With Charmy_

_Salley was reading a book while sitting on a chair. _

_Just then, a little bee boy came by. "Hey, Salley," he said. "What are you _

_doing?"_

"_Reading a book," Salley said, still reading the words._

"_What's it called?"_

"_Twilight."_

"_What's it about?"_

"_Vampires and romance."_

"_Ew. The romance part sounds gross, but I'm really into vampires. Can I _

_read it?"_

"_No, Charmy. This book's not for little kids for you. It's for young adults, _

_like me or Espio."_

"_Aw, c'mon. Just one peek."_

_Salley closed her book. "No!"_

"_Charmy, leave Sal alone!" Vector called out from the other room._

_The bee shrugged. "Fine, but I'm going to read that book one day!" He _

_then flew away._

_Salley sighed and got back to her reading. __**"He reminds me of Al."**_

_With Espio_

_Salley and Espio were sitting outside, watching the sunset._

_The chameleon faced the cat. "Salley, I'm not going to let anyone take you _

_away from me nor will I let anyone try to hurt you. I swear it." He put his hands on her face. "I love _

_you."_

"_I love you too," Salley replied. Then, the couple leaned in and started to _

_brush their lips against each other's. _

_End of Salley's Memories_

Salley was finally remembering everything. She dropped the dagger and it

landed on the ground.

Espio finally knew that Salley was starting to return back to normal. He

saw her shudder, so he let go of her wrists and touched her quivering palm with his.

"Salley…" he whispered.

The cat-girl pulled her hand away and got off of Espio, feeling scared. She

was starting to cry.

Meanwhile, Bone and Julie were having a fight with Venom and Rox.

However, they stopped when they saw Salley and Espio a couple feet away from them.

Venom was shocked. "What are you doing?! Kill him!"

Salley shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, no, no, no!"

Bone saw her. "Salley…"

Venom growled. "Alright, that's it!" His hands glowed bright purple and

his eyes were glowing even redder.

Salley's head was hurting her, so she clasped her hands on her ears and

screamed, for she couldn't bear the pain.

Espio was worried. "Stop! You're hurting her!"

Julie made Venom stop by freezing him with her psychic powers and threw

him. Rox almost tried to attack her, but Bone used his powers and pushed him at Venom, saving her life.

Then, his hands glowed with a white aura and he said, "Crystal of Light,

make Salley's memories come back to her!" He threw the aura at the cat-girl and her pain was gone. She

was still in her vampire form, but her eye color was back to normal and so was her mind. She knelt down

to the ground, put her hand on her stomach, and breathed in heavily.

Bone ran to her. "Salley, are you okay?"

Salley faced Bone and said furiously, "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!"

She began to weep again, but it was harder that time.

Bone was worried. "Salley, d-don't cry." He tried to reach his hand out to

touch her, but the cat-girl slapped his hand away.

Espio turned to him. "I'll take care of this." He knelt down towards his

girlfriend. "Salley?"

The cat-girl looked at him and threw her arms around him while crying on

his chest. The chameleon held her close to him and gently rocked her back and forth.

"What have I done?" Salley sobbed. "I turned into a monster!"

Espio tried to calm her down. "Shh…darling, don't cry. It's okay. You're

out of Venom's control. You're safe now."

**There, I'm done with the chapter. Again, I'm very sorry about the long wait. I promise, only three more **

**chapters to go and then this story will be complete. Keep your eyes out, please.**


	14. Final Battle

Chapter 13

Final Battle

**This chapter is a little long, so just bear with me here. Enjoy.**

When Venom saw the two ninjas hugging, he growled and screamed in

anger, "NO!!" Then, he pushed Bone to the ground, grabbed his sword from his belt and charged at Espio

with it.

The chameleon gasped when he saw that the evil wolf was going to kill

him.

However, before he could strike him, Salley used her arm and knocked the

sword off of Venom's hand and it fell to the ground with a thin line of blood on it. The cat-girl winced in

pain and looked to see a huge scar on her arm that was bleeding.

Venom was surprised. "What?"

Salley glared at him and growled. "You erased my memory and almost

made me kill my boyfriend! You bastard!" Her hands were suddenly each surrounded by black aura.

Venom began to back away from Salley, feeling scared.

Just then, Bone grabbed the girl's arm. "Salley."

The cat-girl faced him and he shook his head.

"Control your anger."

After Salley took a deep breath, Bone let go of her.

"He's right, dear," said Venom. "Bad things would happen if you got mad.

We don't want to happen, now, do we?" He laughed nervously.

Salley glared at him again and shouted, "SHUT UP!! I'M SICK OF

HEARING YOUR CRAP!!"

Venom finally shut his mouth as he saw Salley with tears in her eyes.

"For fifteen years, my parents have kept the truth from me until now. And

since you've been kidnapping me, I've been feeling like a damn coward and running away from you! But,

because of my family and friends, I learned that I didn't have to feel afraid of anything, even if they were

ugly and grotesque. So, now, I'm going to use the powers that I was given to fight back for them."

Venom just stared at her, feeling appalled. He then had a serious look on

his face. "Salley, you wouldn't really dare to kill your own father, would you?"

Salley gritted her teeth. "I might. And another thing, _Rome_, I may be born

from your blood, but you're not my father, Corey is. He's treated so well and made me feel like I

belonged to his family, unlike you. You're nothing but a demon that's been sent from hell and I shall

send you back to where you came from. I won't let you try to hurt any of the people that I know and love,

especially my boyfriend, Espio."

Everyone was surprised at Salley's words.

Venom growled at her in anger. "Fine. If you wish to suffer like the rest

of those mediocre animals, so be it. I gave you life, my blood, and even my kindness and this is how you

repay me?" He smirked. "Well, then prepare to meet your doom." He used his powers to transform into

his vampire form.

After that, Salley glared at him.

Then, Bone said, "This last battle's going to be hard, so you guys finish the

monsters while Salley and I take care of Rome."

"No," Salley said, holding out her arm. "This a battle between me and

Venom, father against daughter."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Salley, do you realize what you're saying?" asked Bone. "Rome's grown

stronger than ever, he'll easily kill you!"

"I have to do this, for the sake of the world. And if I perish…" Salley

sighed. "…I perish."

Espio grabbed the cat-girl's arm and faced her. "Salley…"

Salley made a tiny smile. "Don't worry about me, Esp. I'll be okay."

Espio hesitated for a few seconds, but then said, "Alright. I trust you." He

put his hand on Salley's cheek and quickly kissed her lips. "Be careful."

"I will," Salley promised as she removed Espio's hand from her cheek.

She then turned to face Venom.

Rox asked, "Shall we back you up, sire?"

"No," Venom replied. "I can take care of her myself." He then charged at

her while using his tan wings to fly. The cat-girl did the same thing and launched her first attack at him.

However, she missed, so she tried again a couple more times. The evil wolf still dodged them and Salley

finally got tired.

She wheezed, "Geez, will you hold still already?"

"I don't think so," Venom said with a smirk on his face. "Now, prepare

yourself for this!" He charged up some energy and threw it at Salley. She dodged them all, except for the

last one that hit her stomach. She groaned in pain and held her stomach. Then, Venom threw a bunch of

punches at her until she was week, spun her around, and threw her to the ground.

Everyone gasped in horror to see the injured cat-girl.

Venom chuckled. "You are as useless as the rest. You should've had me

train you and your strength would've developed." His hands glowed in a dark purple aura as he began to

charge up his next attack. He held it up in the air. "Say, sayonara!" He threw the aura right down at

Salley.

However, before it hit her, Bone rushed in front of her, crossed his arms

at his chest, and shouted, "Mirror!" The attack was suddenly redirected and it shot back at Venom.

The sorcerer-wolf was shocked. "What?!"

Bone then knelt down and helped Salley up. "Are you alright?"

"I…I think so. What attack was that?"

"It's called a Mirror ability. It's a special attack that I use for defense. I'll

quickly teach it to you."

"Okay."

"First, cross your arms near your chest like this." Bone showed Salley

how to do it and she followed him.

"Then, as soon as the attack gets close to you, say the word and the shield

will appear."

When Venom launched his next attacks, Salley screamed, "Mirror!" and

the shield appeared and blocked them.

Bone smiled. "Good job. Now, here's another ability you can use. It's

called the Copying ability. Once the attack gets near you, hold it in your hands, absorb the power and

then throw it back."

Venom growled in anger and threw another Dark Shadow Ball at Salley.

She caught it in her hands and felt its power rising within her. Then, she threw it back at Venom and it

burned his leg. He yowled in pain.

Salley suddenly flew up and shot a black aura from her hands to Venom,

knocking him to the ground.

Everyone cheered for her. She was so happy herself that she howled really

loud. **(A/N: I know Salley's a cat, but remember, she also has some of Venom's genes, so she can howl **

**like a wolf.)** She turned to bone and said, "Wow, that was awesome, especially the last one. What move

was that?"

"Actually, I didn't learn the third one. You did that yourself."

"Cool!"

Just then, Venom came out from the hole in the ground. His face was a bit

bloody and he was raged. "That's it! You've made a fool out of me for the last time! It's time for me to

unleash my final attack!" The wolf raised his hands in the air and screamed, "BRETHERIN, LISTEN TO

ME!! EXCHANGE YOUR SOULS TO ME SO I CAN CREATE AN AURA SO POWERFUL TO

DESTROY THESE MORTALS!!" With that, all of Venom's creatures used the power of the Diamond

of Darkness and their souls were removed from their bodies. They all formed into a huge energy ball that

was surrounded by electrical static.

Salley had to think of some way to stop him and quick. She then came up

with an idea. She turned to the red echidna. "Knuckles, do you have the Chaos Emeralds with you?"

Knuckles was confused. "Uh, I might, but why?"

"I need to use their power to stop Venom. It's our only chance."

"Well, I suppose, but I also need the Master Emerald for that, and it's back

at the island."

"No, it's not," said a feminine voice. Everyone turned to see Halley

standing next to a huge green emerald and holding seven colorful emeralds in her hands. "I brought them

along with me just in case."

Knuckles glared at Halley. "Next time, ask before you borrow something

from me."

"Sorry, Knux, but this was an emergency."

"That's true."

"Enough chit-chat!" Salley screamed. "We've got to hurry, now!"

"Okay, okay," said Knuckles. "No need to shout." Knuckles raised his

hands in the air and murmured, "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is the power enriched by the

heart! Master Emerald, lend Salley your power so she can defeat Venom and save this world."

The Master Emerald began to glow and then the Chaos Emeralds did.

They floated away from Halley's hands and circled around Salley. As the cat-girl's body was surrounded

by a bright black glow, she raised her hands in the air and a ball of energy formed. It was the same size as

Venom's.

After that, she released it and Venom did the same thing. They were both

equal, but they were trying to push it back to the other side. The wolf's energy ball was stronger, but

Salley did her best to push it back. She couldn't give up because she knew that everyone was depending

on her. She suddenly began to hear their pleading voices in her head.

"_Don't give up, now, Salley," _said Hannah's voice.

"_The world's depending on you,"_ said Corey's voice.

"_Venom will destroy us all if fail," _said Bone's voice.

"_We know you can do it," _said Halley's voice.

"_Show him what you're made of, sis!" _said Al's voice.

"_You're our only hope left,"_ said Sonic's voice.

"_Tough it out!" _said Jackie's voice.

"_Bring up all your courage,"_ said Vector's voice.

Then, a male voice said, "Salley!" The cat-girl turned to see Espio

standing out from the crowd. "I have faith in you! Remember what I told you!"

Salley nodded and then shouted, "CHAOS…EXPLOSION!!" With that,

she released all of her energy and it shot Venom.

He screamed in agony, "DAMN YOU!!" Then, a huge explosion

occurred and everything went blank.

**Is Venom finally dead? Has the world been saved from his wrath? And what happened to Salley?**

**I'm completely sorry about the long wait. I've been quite busy, lately. I'm almost done. R&R. **


	15. Is She?

Chapter 14

Is She…?

After a couple minutes have passed, everyone opened their eyes and saw

the entire area burned up and destroyed. There was also a huge hole on the ground. They walked over to

see Venom lying on the ground, covered in blood ad dirt.

"Is he…dead?" asked Al.

Bone walked closer to the hole and used his powers to search for his soul.

He couldn't sense it. His eyes widened in shock. "He's gone. Venom's actually gone."

Everyone gasped and hesitated. Then, they all cheered in excitement and

glee. They were so happy for Venom to be dead.

Bone made a slight smile himself, even though inside, he didn't really

want his cousin to die. He just wanted to stop him from all his evil deeds he has done.

"I can't believe it," said a masculine voice. Bone turned to see Espio,

looking surprised. "Salley defeated Venom."

Bone smiled again. "Well, you should be very proud of her."

"Yeah." Espio suddenly realized something. "Speaking of which, where

is she?"

Bone looked around until he spotted something and gasped. "Look." He

pointed to a pile of rocks a few inches away from the hole. There was a hand sticking out of it.

Espio was shocked. "Oh, no!" He ran to the pile and threw the rocks out

of the way.

After they were all gone, the pile revealed a young purple-cat girl lying

on the ground, bleeding with a lot of injuries all over her body. She was back to her normal state.

However, she had nothing on except for her undergarments.

"Salley," said Espio, feeling worried. He gently touched her cheek with

the back of his hand. Then, he leaned his head on her chest to hear her heartbeat. There was no sound.

He got up and looked at the others. "She's not breathing!"

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Wait," Bone said. He used his powers to find her soul. He sensed it.

"She's just unconscious. But, she won't last for long."

"We've got to take her to a hospital," said Hannah.

Espio picked up Salley from the ground and held her in his arms. "How

can we? We're in a different dimension in the middle of nowhere. How can we get back in time?"

No one answered, until a black hedgehog said, "By using Chaos Control."

Espio turned to him. "Shadow…"

The hedgehog sighed. "Look, I know I thought your girlfriend knew that

she was born a monster, but…I realized that I was wrong and…I want to help her."

Espio hesitated and then nodded.

"Let's hurry!" Bone said. "I can feel her life slipping away."

Everyone gathered around as Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald and

shouted, "Chaos Control!" Then, the gem glowed and everyone vanished from the dimension.

About half an hour later, after everyone made it to the hospital, they

sat in the waiting room, hoping that Salley would be okay.

Espio was especially worried. He wringed his fingers nervously.

Bone saw him. "Espio, will you please calm down?"

"I can't!" Espio replied. "I'm worried about Salley. What if she doesn't

make it?"

"She will make it! I know she will. She just has to. And even if she

doesn't…" Bone sighed. "…I don't know what's going to happen."

Suddenly, the doctor came in and faced Hannah and Corey. "Excuse me,

are you Salley Hallivan's parents?"

"Yes," said Corey. "That's us."

"How is she, doctor?" asked Hannah.

The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Well, your daughter's been badly

injured. She has a lot of cuts and bruises all over her body and a huge scar on her left arm."

"Anything else?" asked Corey.

The doctor sighed. "I really hate to break this to you, but, while the

explosion that you mentioned was occurring, the energy from it was so strong that it was too much for her

body to handle."

Hannah gasped. "You mean she's…?"

The doctor slowly nodded. "I'm afraid…she's dying."

Everyone gasped.

Espio was upset. "No!" He covered his eyes and began to cry.

Bone felt sad himself, that he turned his head away so he no one could

see his tears.

The others cried and mourned as well.

"I'm terribly sorry, everyone," said the doctor. "Truly, I am, but there's

nothing else we can do about it."

Before he was about to leave, Espio said, "Doctor, wait. I want to see

her."

The doctor shook his head. "Son, she's in a coma and I don't think

she'll wake up by the time you get in there."

"Please! I _need_ to see her. I just want to tell her how much I love her

before she…" Espio sniffled, not wanting to say the 'D' word.

The doctor finally shrugged. "Alright. You may go see her, but just

you."

Before Espio was about to leave, Bone grabbed his arm and said, "Wait,

Espio." He handed him the Crystal of Light. "You should take this with you."

Espio took the crystal. "What's this?"

"It's the Crystal of Light. It's a powerful gem next to the Diamond of

Darkness. Julie found it in Venom's castle and took away my curse. You should do the same for Salley.

I don't know if it'll heal her, but see if it'll work."

"Hurry," said the doctor, "she only has a few minutes left to be alive."

"Go to her, Espio," said Bone.

Espio nodded and ran to find Salley's room.

When he got there, he gently opened the door and found the purple cat-

girl lying on the cot. A lot of gauzes and braces were on her and her face was pale.

The chameleon walked over to her. He whispered, "Salley, if you could

only hear me now, I wanted to tell you how much you really mean to me.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've

ever met. Your sweet voice, your kind personality, your gentle heart, and your bright face. All those

things have made my heart feel warm inside.

"I've done so much for you and you returned the favor. Whenever you

cried, I was there to wipe your tears away. Whenever I felt lonely, you were there to talk and share your

feelings with me. Whenever you were scared, I was there to help you fight away your fears. Whenever I

felt sad, you sang those beautiful songs of yours to cheer me up. And, whenever you needed one…I'd

kiss you on the lips.

"I don't care if you were destined to be an evil monster, I would still

care for you no matter what happens.

"You're more than just my apprentice or my friend. You're also my

soul mate and I don't know what I'd do without you. This is why you must live."

Espio started crying again. "So, I'm begging you…please." Espio

sniffled. "Don't go. I lost my father. I can't lose you, too…not again." Tears flowed down Espio's

cheeks. "I love you." He gently put his hand behind Salley's head and slowly lifted it up. Then, Espio

took a deep breath, slowly bent over, and touched her lips with his.

While he was kissing her, a tear trickled down his long horn and fell on

Salley's shoulder.

He broke away from her after a few seconds. He wiped his tears from

his eyes and looked down at her chest, where the Diamond of Darkness symbol was. He gently touched it

with his fingers and then quickly let go.

"I know what I must do," he said to himself. He reached behind his

back and pulled out the white crystal. He breathed in and held it over her chest. "Crystal of Light…

please…take this curse away from Salley." The white gem began to glow and its power was transmitted

to Salley. Her black diamond symbol had now turned white.

Suddenly, the pulse detector had a huge line on the screen and it made

one long beeping noise.

Espio was shocked. "Salley…no! NO!!" He cried on her chest and

tried to shake her awake. "Damn it, Salley! Don't die on me! I love you!" He had never felt so

heartbroken in a long time. **(A/N: That happened in "Filled with Jealousy". Read it if you haven't.)**

The doctor walked in and put his hand on his shoulder with sympathy.

"I'm very sorry, son. She's gone."

Espio turned to him and whimpered, "I loved that girl."

"I know. She'll be in a better place. And you'll eventually join her and

be with her again. Come on; let's let her rest in peace." Espio continued to sob quietly as he and the

doctor were heading out the door. **(A/N: Aww, that's the end…PSYCHED!!)**

Just then, the pulse detector had a bunch of wave lines on the screen and

it made a bunch of beeping noises.

The doctor heard this. "Huh? Hold the phone." He walked over to the

machine and examined it. He was surprised. "Oh my God, this is unbelievable!"

Espio was confused. "What?"

"She's alive!"

Espio gasped in surprise. "She's alive?"

"Yes." They suddenly heard the cat-girl stir. "She's waking up."

Espio ran to her. "Salley?"

The cat-girl slowly opened her eyes and saw the magenta chameleon

standing next to her. "E-Espio?"

The chameleon was so happy that he hugged Salley tightly in his arms

and cried tears of joy. "Salley, oh. Thank God, you're okay. I was so worried about you. I thought you

were dead."

Salley pulled away from Espio and looked into his wet yellow eyes.

"I would never die Espio. Not yet." Espio smiled and then kissed her. He poured his emotion on her and

had his tongue travel through her mouth.

After they let go, Espio gently placed Salley back on her pillow. "I got

to tell the others about this!" He ran joyfully out of the room and made it to the waiting room. "Guys,

good news. Salley's alive and okay."

Everyone was surprised and happy at the same time to hear that.

The doctor called out, "Alright, alright, people. Settle down. A couple

people at a time to see Salley. Form a line please."

As everyone did, Bone faced Espio and smiled. "So, I guess the Crystal

of Light worked after all. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Espio replied.

"I knew it. It was especially because you did it to her. You know what

they say, love conquers all."

Espio nodded and wiped the rest of his tears from his eyes.

Meanwhile, Salley was in her room, talking to her family.

"Salley," said Hannah, "we're very sorry we didn't tell you the truth."

The cat-girl smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Corey and Hannah hugged Salley.

"We love you, sweetheart," said Corey.

"I love you, too," said Salley. The two cats let her go and Halley stepped

in.

"You made a gutsy move, sis," she said, giving a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Hal," said Salley.

Halley smiled.

Just then, Al came in. "Wow, Sal! That battle was totally wicked!

Venom was like pow, kick, sheow; beating you like heck. And then you were like punch, kapow, whoosh

with those amazing powers. After that, boom! You beat him with that energy blast! Man, that was cool!"

Salley giggled. "Yeah, I remember that."

The Hallivans smiled and left the room, wishing Salley the best luck of

feeling better.

Then, Bone came in and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi," said Salley.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but okay."

"I'm very proud of you. I just knew that one day you'd stand up for

everyone and fight Rome. You did a wonderful job."

Salley's lips formed a huge smile. "Thanks…cousin." Bone leaned in

and hugged Salley tightly. Then, the cat-girl gave Bone a little kiss on the cheek. The wolf blushed,

touched his cheek, and left the room.

Vector and Julie then stepped in.

"Hey there, Sal," said the crocodile. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Salley replied.

"We thought you weren't going to make it. It really scared the crap out

of us."

"No kidding? Believe me; I thought I was going to die myself. Good

thing, I didn't."

"If Charmy was still alive, he'd probably cry his eyes out," said Julie.

She sighed. "Well, get better soon, Salley."

"Thanks," Salley replied.

After the two detectives left, Jackie came in. "Salley," she said,

"Shadow has something to say to you."

The black and red hedgehog walked over to Salley and sighed. "Listen,

I…I'm sorry that I…tried to kill you because—"

Salley cut Shadow off. "You don't have to say anything. Apology

accepted. Just don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try."

After the others visited Salley and wished her luck on feeling better, she

drifted off into a deep sleep.

**You think this is the end? WRONG!! I have a little surprise for all of you on the epilogue. You'll see **

**what happens. Do you want to guess what it is? **

**And I'm very sorry that it took me so long to get this story done. I'm working on a drama play called **

"**You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown". It's actually kind of funny. Maybe some of you have heard of it. **

**I'm playing as Frieda and playing the violin in most of the numbers.**

**Well, concluding that, R&R.**


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Three years later…_

Espio, who was now at the age of 20, was meditating outside the

Chaotix Detective Agency. He hadn't changed a bit, except he had blue jeans with a brown belt on.

He sensed someone coming, so he opened his eyes to see who it was. It

was his true love, Salley, who was now 18. She had a light blue shirt on with khaki pants and white

small- heeled shoes. Her hair also grew longer and she had golden earrings with blue sapphires on them.

She smiled when she saw the chameleon. "Hi, Espio."

The reptile-ninja stood up and walked towards the cat-girl. "Hello,

Salley. How are you?"

"Just fine. And you?"

"I'm good. I see that you got your ears pierced."

"Yeah, I did."

"They look beautiful on you."

Salley blushed bright pink. "Thanks."

"Your hair's grown longer too."

"Yep. I'm thinking about re-dying it into a darker shade of orange."

"Well, do what you want. It's your hair." The two ninjas giggled.

"Esp, can you believe that we've earned a lot more money for the

agency?"

"I know. I'm so glad that Vector's finally paid his bills."

"Well, it's also a good thing that I joined the Irresistibles. Joe's really

paying me big time." **(A/N: Yes, Salley joined the Irresistibles. She was the lead singer. I'll make a **

**story out of that pretty soon. And I'll tell you who Joe is too.) **

"You're a great singer. That's the reason why."

"You may be right. I'm also glad that Bone's been giving me all the

training for my powers. They've really paid off. I hear that he's really enjoying Julie's company." **(A/N: **

**Again, I'll make a story out of that and explain it to you later on.)**

"That's true, too." Espio sighed. "Salley, I can't believe it. Three years

ago, you nearly sacrificed your own life to beat Venom and save us all. I was extremely scared to death.

But at the same time, I was very proud of you."

Salley smiled again. "And I should be thanking you too, Espio."

The chameleon was confused. "Why?"

"Because, if you hadn't taken away my curse by using the power of the

Crystal of Light, I wouldn't have been able to regain another life and be with you again."

Espio smiled back. "Well, I had to. I couldn't bear to lose you again."

The two ninjas slowly leaned in and kissed each other on the lips.

After a few seconds, they parted.

Espio looked into the cat-girl's eyes. "Salley, I…I want to ask you

something…important."

"What is it, Espio?"

The chameleon took a deep breath, knelt down on one knee, and held

Salley's hand in his. "I've known you for exactly four years now and you've truly been a great friend and

lover to me."

Salley grinned. "Thanks, Esp."

Espio sighed again. "So, now…I think it's time I finally ask you this

question." The chameleon reached behind his back and pulled out a small black box. He then quickly let

go of Salley's hand, opened the box, and held it again. Inside was a shiny platinum ring with a blue azure

on top.

Gazing into the cat's eyes, Espio spoke these words, "Salley

Hallivan…will you marry me and be my ninja wife?"

Salley gasped. She didn't think that Espio would propose to her. With

tears in her eyes, she answered, "Yes. Yes, I will."

Espio was surprised. "You mean it?"

"Yes!" Salley wiped her tears from her eyes. "Oh my God, I'd never

thought this dream would come true." As she cried a little bit, Espio put the box down, took the ring out,

and slipped it onto her finger. He then stood up and hugged Salley.

"I can't believe it," Salley cried. "We're going to be married!"

Espio smiled. "I know. I'm very happy." The chameleon gazed into

Salley's eyes and gently wiped the rest of her tears with his thumb.

"I love you, Espio."

"I love you, too, Salley." They then embraced each other as they felt

their lips touch once more.

The End

**Didn't see that coming did you? Now, before I move on to the wedding, I'm going to go back in time and **

**make two stories so you'll get your questions answered. First, with a oneshot of Bone and Julie and **

**then, a little story on the Irresistbles.**

**Right now, I've got to get ready for another performance. Wish me luck tonight! **


End file.
